


Date night

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: GoldenVibe week 2016 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, GoldenVibeWeek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Cisco plans a date night for the perfect way to propose to Lisa.Except it doesn't quite go that way.(Or the five ways that the date went wrong and the one way it went right)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh as soon as I put myself on time I make myself a day late again.

**1\. Leonard Snart.**

"Good evening Cisco. What exactly _are_ you planning to do with my sister tonight?" Leonard asked, as he answered the door. 

"Um.. I was hoping you'd find this out after it happened..." Cisco trailed off nervously. No-one was more protective than Leaonard Snart over his baby sister.

"What happened, Cisco?" Leonard asked, tilting his head to the side.

"After.. um... I proposed to your sister.." Cisco trailed off, playing with his fingers.

"I see.. and tell me, when were you going to ask for my blessing, which, by the way is no!" Leonard said glaring.

"I.. Um.. Well.." Cisco said nervously, trying to come up with a response, but unable to think of one.  

"Exactly. You're not taking her out and you're certainly not going to propose to her. Goodbye." Leonard said before slamming the door shut on Cisco.

"Lenny? Who was that?" Lisa asked coming down the stairs.

"Nobody." 

 **2\. Mick Rory.**  

" _Mick_." Leonard said. Mick grunted and moved away. 

"You can't keep me here." Cisco said, glaring at the two criminals.

"You're lucky I haven't burnt you yet." Mick said, matching Cisco's glare. "But there's still time."

"Because kidnapping me and keeping me from my date is just a lot more worse." Cisco replied sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth kid! I never liked you two being together. With you working with that twink in red leather and all that." Mick said. 

"All this... just to stop me from proposing to Lisa? Just because I want her as my wife? Is that really so bad? I know you guys don't completely trust me, but I love her. I won't mess her around. I promise..." Cisco explained.

".... you have my blessing Cisco. But if I hear you've hurt her in any way, I will kill you." Leonard said before walking out the room, with Mick in tow.

**3\. Broken down car.**

"I'm sorry Lise. This night was supposed to be perfect, our night and my car broke down. Not exactly the night I was hoping for." Cisco said, almost guiltily. Lisa sighed as she placed her hand on top of Cisco's.

"Babe. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. These things happen, we can try again another night." Lisa comforted, and smiled slightly.

"I know but this.. was supposed.. never mind." Cisco said with a sigh as he finished his burger.

"Cisco. It didn't work out the way you planned, but this night did turn out perfect cause you know why? Because I was with you and that's all that matters." Lisa said before kissing him quickly with a smile. "C'mon let's see if your car is ready and go back to yours, stick a film on netlix and have cuddles." She then added as she stood up.

"I'd like that." Cisco said, standing up as well, before going to hold Lisa's hand. 

**4\. Meta!Alert.**

"And we're here!" Cisco said, pulling up at the restaurant. 

"Cisco.. this place is--" Lisa started before getting cut off by the metahuman alarm on Cisco's phone.

"You've got to be joking." Cisco groaned, pulling his phone out of his pocket to look.

 "Cisco..." Lisa said, rubbing his arm in comfort. "Crime doesn't stop just because we're on a date. Go, Cisco." Lisa then said and Cisco gave her an 'I'm sorry' look.

"I'll get Barry to come for you. I'm really sorry Lise. Um. We'll do this another night, this week. I promise." Cisco promise before Lisa got out his car and he drove away.

within seconds, Lisa felt a whoosh of air and before she knew it she was back home.

"Brilliant..." 

 **5**. **Lisa has an allergic reaction**

"Honestly Cisco, it's not your fault. Really. Don't blame yourself." Lisa explained weakly as she laid back in the hospital bed.

"You're here because of me. I fed you that.. I should have known it had Basil in." Cisco whined, as he kept Lisa's hand in his tightly.

"You weren't to know. You may have not tasted it. But you didn't almost kill me, you got me here, I had my shot and they just want to keep he here until the swelling goes down. It's nothing to worry about." Lisa explained, with a small smile. "Trust me."

"... what about your brother he's going to kill me." Cisco said alarmed.

"Relax. He hasn't been contacted for one. And if he did, that's a bit hypocritical of him because he literally did the same not so long ago." Lisa said with a shrug.

"Really?" Cisco asked, taking a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Relax." Lisa laughed and kissed his hand. 

+ **1\. The time he did.**

Cisco smiled as he wrapped his coat around her. He gave up with the fancy stuff, it wasn't much either of their thing anyway. 

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Lisa asked, looking at him. They were on a starlight picnic, in the local park. Within walking distance. 

"I'd rather be cold than you being cold." Cisco responded and Lisa blushed softly.

"You're so cute, and you're an amazing cook." Lisa commented, finishing what she was eating. No allergic reactions this time either.

"It's just a bunch of stuff I put together, it's really nothing." Cisco said, smiling. 

"Don't be so modest. It's amazing enough said." Lisa said.

"Alright.." Cisco trailed off, feeling nervous as he got the ring box. "Lisa. From the moment I met you, I knew that you were destined to play a big part in my life. Despite all odds, despite your brother and my friend being enemy's. Despite everything you became my girlfriend. And now, on this night.. I want to know.. will you marry me?" Cisco asked, biting his lip slightly. 

"YES!" Lisa exclaimed happily, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Really?" Cisco asked in disbelief and Lisa nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger, before hugging her tightly.

"I love you." Lisa whispered in his ear and Cisco smiled wider if it was possible.

"I love you too." 


End file.
